


Be Brave

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa prompt fill for secondofinfinite “What if Lexa got drunk on the gift from Kane the night she kills Gustus” Find me on tumblr under misiu1432.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa prompt fill for secondofinfinite “What if Lexa got drunk on the gift from Kane the night she kills Gustus”Find me on tumblr under misiu1432.

After everyone retires for the night, Lexa finds herself in front of an all too familiar post. A post that just hours before held an old friend. The ground is stained in blood, drying in the night air. It shouldn’t be anything new for the commander to see, but the fact that the blood belongs to Gustus has her staring a moment too long.

 

The moon is nearly full, it’s light giving an eery look to the nearly black dots that litter the ground. When it catches on something in the dirt, she moves to investigate.

 

Lexa leans down and picks up the familiar bottle. The bottle that turned her day from peace talk to silently grieving a friend. She’s had enough grief in her life already. Kane had said the liquid inside was one the sky people used in celebration.

 

Instead of throwing the bottle at a nearby tree, as she desperately wishes to, she sits in the dirt and decides that celebrating may just be what she needs in that moment. To celebrate a wonderful life that she had to end before he was ready. Not that she could ever admit that to anyone else.

 

The first drink goes down her throat with a cough, some of it ending up on her chin. It burns, and she almost thinks it actually is poison before warmth spreads in her stomach moments later. She wipes her chin on her sleeve before taking another large swallow, this time prepared. A few drink in and the warmth is spreading to her entire body as she sits in the dirt, letting memories of Gustus cloud her thoughts.

 

…….. 

"I’m not sure why this is important Gustus. Why do I need to learn to fish? I’m to be Heda. I will have many warriors to do my bidding. They can hunt for my food." A small Lexa, nearing her 7th winter stands with arms crossed next to the lake. Gustus hands her the spear he made specially for her while shaking his head.

 

"You will never be Heda if you starve to death little one. Now come. And be silent." he can’t help but laugh at the glare Lexa aims his way. It only gets worse when he’s caught laughing at her when she shoots a similar glare to the water as he walks in knee deep, waving her over.

 

"Lexa, I have checked these waters already. No beasts here. Be brave now. Come along." It takes all afternoon, but Lexa walks back to the village with a bag full of fish and a smile on her face.

 

………

Lexa brings the bottle to her lips again when the tears start to wash away her war paint.

“Be strong.” echoes in her ears, despite the silence of her camp.

……..

Gustus stands off the side among the others at the capitol. Here, he is no one special, just another amongst the many warriors gathered to watch the ceremony. Today, Lexa would officially be announced as Heda. He was so proud of her.

 

As Lexa comes into view and walks towards the clans leaders, she passes near him and glances his way. He can tell she’s nervous by the subtle shake of her hands at her sides. He takes a risk and leans in close enough to whisper.

 

"Be brave Heda." She stands taller it seems, in near seconds. The shaking disappears with a small nod. Yes, he’s very proud of her.

 

……. 

When the bottle seems too light in her hands, Lexa finally looks down to investigate. She’s regretting the decision in seconds when her head starts to spin.

……,.

 

Her scouts are finally back. Indra had lead the party in search of Costia on the second day she had been missing. The moment she arrives to the main tent, eagerly wanting to hold her lover tight, Gustus is stopping her. The look in his eyes almost breaks her in seconds. Everyone’s waiting inside she expects, except the one person she wants to be. He shakes his head when a single tear slips past her defences.

 

"I’m sorry… You will need to be brave, if only till they leave." She gathers her composure, ready for her heart to be shattered, before walking in.

 

……… 

Shattering seems to be a fitful way to end that thought. The bottle is empty at last and she decides that maybe it was better off to toss it at a tree after all. With all her strength, Lexa heaves the bottle at that stupid post, hoping to release some anger. All it does it make her angrier when she stumbles and steps on broken glass seconds later. Streams of curses escape her lips as she tries to hobble to a nearby seat.

 

"Lexa? What are you doing?" her soft curses are halted as Clarke of the Sky People walks into the small clearing. "What are you-" the Commander wipes quickly at the drying tears streaking her cheeks before sitting on a nearby log.

 

"Lexa, are you hurt? Let me see." Clarke is next to her in seconds, eyeing the blood dripping from her heal.

 

"I am fine Clarke. Do not waste time. I’ve had much worse." It stings like a bitch and she finds herself swaying side to side. She just wants to be alone.

 

Clarke pulls the glass out before getting water to clean it, wrapping the foot when she’s done. They’re silent all the while, and when Clarke is done, she gently pulls Lexa to her feet.

 

She sways and grabs onto Clarke’s shirt to keep from falling.

 

"Your drunk. And you reek. Let’s get you to bed." The blonde doesn’t ask questions, she herself had come out to the clearing with the intentions of retrieving the bottle and drowning her sorrows in the same way. Lexa had just beat her to it. 

 

As they approach her tent, she eyes the spot where a guard is supposed to be. Her guard. She’ll have to fix that come morning. Clarke sees where her gaze lands and pauses at the entrance.

 

"I’m sorry. I know you cared for him." Lexa simply nods before opening the tent flap.

When they get inside, Lexa finds herself eyeing the pale blonde hair and bright eyes as they do a final check on her foot. If Lexa was brave, she would lean forward and kiss the woman she had been growing to feel for. If she were brave, she wouldn’t be afraid to give love a chance again.

 

She drifts off to sleep the moment Clarke leaves her be, all the while hearing her friends voice in her ears. She could be brave, for Gustus. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: GUYS I did not realize I had these feels over the Gustus thing UNTIL NOW! Keeps the awesome prompts coming :)


End file.
